Braithwaite Lowe
Professor Braithwaite Jason X (novel) Lowe is a character in the film Jason X, in which he is portrayed by Jonathan Potts. He is Jason's 128th victim. Biography Arranging for a class trip to the barren original Earth with several of his students and hired military grunts in 2455 on the spaceship The Grendel, the professor and his companions reach the planet and descend to the surface via shuttle. Finding the ruined remains of the Camp Crystal Lake Research Facility while on the planet, Lowe leads his group into the crumbling structure, where the frozen remains of serial killer Jason Voorhees and scientist Rowan LaFontaine are discovered. Realizing Rowan can be revived, Lowe and the others take her and Jason back to the The Grendel. As he oversees Rowan's thawing in Lab One, the professor has his assistant Adrienne Hart inspect the seemingly dead Jason in Lab Two. When Rowan is fully healed and awakens, Lowe is the first to greet her, and is slapped in the face by the startled woman. Calming Rowan down, Lowe tells her she has been frozen for centuries and that they mean her no harm. With Rowan recovering, Lowe heads to his quarters and contacts Dieter Perez on the Solaris space station. Telling the Dieter of his discoveries, Lowe at first fails to impress the surly Dieter, who claims that even though Rowan is twice as old than any known cryogenically frozen individual, no one will pay anything worthwhile to see her. After bemoaning his need for money, Lowe is told by Perez that the frozen Jason is worth something. Learning this, Lowe ends his meeting with Dieter and, when student Janessa shows up, proceeds to have a bout of kinky sex with her in exchange for giving her a good mark on her mid-term. The professor later goes off to see Rowan, learning the details of how she became frozen; a project leader at the old research facility, Rowan was accidentally frozen alongside Jason when he escaped confinement during a newly ordered transport operation. After hearing Rowan's story, Lowe introduces her to his students, one whom Rowan notices has Jason's machete. Telling Rowan the killer is aboard, Lowe is advised to get rid of him and, when Rowan presses the issue, Lowe tries to prove to her nothing is wrong and Jason is dead by showing her his cadaver in Lab Two. Finding Adrienne dead and Jason gone, Lowe is told by grunt leader Sergeant Brodski to gather his students and hold up in Lab One. After traumatized student Kinsa (whose boyfriend Stoney was killed by Jason) finds them, Lowe tries to convince Brodski to take Jason alive, offering him a bonus and claiming that the personal of the nearby Solaris can contain him. When Brodski seemingly agrees to his cash offer, Lowe joins Rowan and his students in Lab One, constantly reassuring them everything will be alright, despite the grunts all being killed one by one by Jason (their deaths being heard over the radio). Shortly after being joined by Trevor Crutchfield (the engineer) Lowe loses his composure when The Grendel crashes into and destroys Solaris (due to Jason killing Lou Goddard, the pilot) and Jason begins trying to break inside. Telling everyone to shut up, Lowe, when Jason comes crashing in through a window, fails to escape with the others. Trapped with Jason, the professor starts trying to barter for his life and, when Jason shows an interest in his old machete, the panicking Lowe offers it to the killer, believing that to be all he wants. Thinking Jason is now appeased, Lowe calls everyone back, only to be beheaded by Jason seconds later. With Lowe dead, Jason carries his head around for a short while, eventually disposing of it while attacking Crutch. Appearances Films * Jason X (2001) Novels * Jason X (2005) References Category:Murdered males Category:Murdered characters Category:Characters in Jason X Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Off-screen victims Category:Decapitated Category:Deceased Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased characters Category:Male victims Category:Victims Category:Deceased males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Males Category:Characters Category:Killed Off-screen Category:Off sceern Category:Off Screen Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Villains Category:Adults